A Second Chance
by NinjaGirl1117
Summary: Opening his eyes he met eyes with people he had killed in a past life. How would he do this? Faces passed by him and he could name everyone and how they died. Shaak Ti lightsaber stab to the heart, and worst of all killed by him. Kit Fisto killed by his former master, Darth Sidious. Dying on the Death Star left so many things undone. Now he has a chance to redo, will he succeed?
1. Just the Begining

**Author's Note: So hey! I'm not dead! Just life getting in the way...School is crazy and I'm trying to keep up. Hope you like this new story.**

* * *

"You already have, Luke. You were right...You were right... Tell your sister you were right.." The eyes of redeemed Anakin Skywalker blinked the last time and with a long raspy breath, his eyes closed, never to open again.

He couldn't exactly describe the feeling, but wherever 'here' was, he felt at peace. He didn't experience any pain here... all of his pain had washed away. He then saw a blinding white light which began to materialize into a white room. He looked around and saw all the familiar faces: Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Padme. Oh, Padme. At that moment the former dark lord of the Sith was terrified. He feared that if anyone heard that a lady could terrify Darth Vader the humiliation would be horrible. He was the cyborg that was said to be able to kill someone with just a thought! How the mighty have fallen.

After several minutes, he gathered up enough courage to meet his old friends. Well, if that's what you call people that you betrayed and murdered... then, yeah, 'old friends' would be the perfect label. He took a deep breath. He had been dead just 10 minutes and was already stressed out, that should be a record.

Finally, he took a couple hesitant steps toward the familiar faces. He then bounced back like he had walked into a wall. Extending his hand, he felt the invisible wall that separated him from his friends.

He heard a voice.

 _No_

"What?" He asked, totally bewildered.

 _No_

"I don't understand...what is going on?"

 _Anakin Skywalker, you have committed countless atrocious crimes. How do you plead?_

Anakin looked down in shame. It was true. There wasn't anything he could say to make it untrue. He wished that he could deny it, but he couldn't because it was true, all of it.

"I plead guilty." He said with a wavering voice.

 _Hmm, perhaps there is hope after all…._

"You'll need to explain." Anakin's voice sounded confused.

 _You are being given a choice. A second chance, if you use it correctly. The fall of the Republic should never have happened. You are being sent back to Geonosis, where it all began. You are to correct your mistakes and change the galaxy for the better. Should you fail or refuse to complete this task you will be removed from all timelines to ensure balance. The effect would be permanent._

"Wow, this is a lot to take in," Anakin said, taken aback by the information delivered to him by the Universe.

 _Yes, but if anyone can help the galaxy, it is the chosen one._

"I hope you're right," Anakin replied as he lifted his head.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it's short but, let me know what you guys think and whether or not I should continue. As always review!**


	2. Resurfacing Memories

**Author's Note: Hey so I updated! Hooray! I'm liking this idea and thank you so much to the people who reviewed!**

 **Clay Coombs: Yes I will try. I'm excited you like the idea but, I can't take all the credit there are other time-travel ideas involving Anakin.**

 **zade12: I'm glad you are interested! And I'll try to update!**

* * *

"How does this work?" Anakin questioned since he didn't exactly do this every day.

 _You'll be sent back in time. You will possess your younger body and, all of your memories will be intact. In order for this to truly work, you will experience some of your memories to ensure you change important events._

"Okay..let's start...the s-sooner the..be-better." Anakin stammered.

 _Alright, close your eyes. You may feel some discomfort but, remain with your eyes closed._

"I understand" Anakin replied even though he was not looking forward to watching his life well..again. Once was enough. Closing his eyes he felt a little dizzy but, as instructed kept them closed. Light flashed into his vision his eyes hurt, yeah he was certainly not enjoying it. Then an image came into view. It was mostly a haze but, it focused and he was standing outside of his old home. The idea of his mom made relish in the idea of seeing her again even if it was just in his memory. He heard a child cry and, walked inside seeing his mother shushing his younger self.

"It hurts mommy! It hurts!" A little voice yelped. The little boy clung his arm as his mother applied a drop of alcohol to sterilize the wound.

"I know baby," she said. "It's the only way we can make sure it doesn't get infected." Carefully putting the band-aid on she patted his arm.

"What does in-fec-wed mean?" The boy asked curiously.

"Infected. Well, it means when something gets dirty and it causes everything else to get dirty and hurt too." She said gently.

"Now" Ruffling his hair she said. "It's time for dinner go wash up! And your room better be clean!" But by then he was already in his room. Smiling she shook her head then began moving towards the kitchen to begin to prepare dinner.

Anakin watched his mom prepare dinner in peace he missed the days with his mother. His younger-self came back and initiated a friendly conversation throughout dinner about pod racing.

The scene then changed to outside and a few years later. The heat of the two suns beat down on 6 figures. It must have been late afternoon in the fall season.

"Hey Ani, what are you doing loser?" A bigger kid said mocking the smaller kid. The smaller kid looked up with his big goggles and wiped his hands on a rag. Looking up he said with a matter a factly tone.

"Just rewiring the cooling vents in my pod racer so, it doesn't overload." Moving around the pod racer he pulled out a couple of wires.

"That's so lame why are you even trying? It's not like it'll work." The boy scoffed and the other boys laughed. The younger boy looked down as the other boys passed calling him names that shouldn't have been in their vocabulary. He then put the wires back in and trudged home with his head down. Later at dinner, he told his mom he was going to get rid of the podracer and sell it for scrap pieces.

"Ani you can't. I thought you wanted to finish it. Isn't this what you wanted?" She placed her fork on her plate and reached out to hold his hand.

"No, it is a stupid idea. It'll never work." He said dejectedly pulling his hand away from his mother and, placing them in his lap.

"You don't know that. If you never try then you'll never know." His mother said looking at him sympathetically.

"What happened today?" She asked knowing something was wrong with him.

"Nothing" He replied which of course his mother did not believe.

"Ani I can't help you if I don't know what is going on." She looked at him with understanding.

"I..I was working on the podracer..an-and well these boys from another neighborhood came and told me that my podracer was stupid and called me names." The boy confided. The mother's face softened.

"Oh Ani, I'm so sorry." She comforted. By then the boy was in tears.

"Come over here sweetie," She said beckoning. He ran over and she embraced him. She rubbed his back in circles in an effort to soothe him.

"They don't matter Ani. If they are trying to bring you down, then you are above them." She explained holding him tight as he sobbed she placed her chin on top of his head. After a couple minutes, they pulled away neither one had said anything. Until the boy spoke up.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. His eyes a little red from crying. Although he had told his mom that he didn't do hugs anymore because it was "not cool" he let this time pass. He really needed it.

"I'm positive." His mother implied softly.

"Promise?" He asked his bright blue eyes shining.

"I promise" She reassured pulling him into a hug. Life wasn't easy and as much as she didn't want her son getting hurt it was bound to happen. So she tried her best. She wanted the best for him after all he was all she had.

The scene faded out leaving Anakin wiping a tear streaming down his face. His mother was the best out there. When he was younger they didn't have much but, they got by. He only wished she could have lived to meet Padme she would have loved Padme. Perhaps this time around he would do things that would make his mother proud.

After all, she used to be all he had.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! The memories are just starting! Also, I wanted to say Happy Holidays to everyone. If you are traveling I wish you safe travels!**

 **As always review!**


End file.
